releasiofandomcom-20200214-history
Toad Facts
Toad Facts are Facts about Toad. They initially started being used by MadeForReleasio Toad in his 100%io videos, but other people started doing it too. The First Toad facts were included in his 100%io playthrough of Toad Toad Mountain. Sometimes when he died, a toad Face filled up the screen, and a toad voice clip played. The toad face was usually captioned at the top with depressing statements and/or gameplay commentary, and the toad fact was on the bottom. Sometimes he omitted either the toad fact or the gameplay commentary. He followed this format for several videos. Sometimes the toad faces were edited to be different colors. But when he started doing more detailed commentary on he videos, he stopped doing that and instead put the toad facts in he commentary instead. channel. The gameplay commentary was omitted in this instance.]] Complete List of Known Toad Facts Note: This list may be outdated. There is another list that is slightly more often updated which can be found here. Toad Fact #3848: Toad will sink into Toad if Toad comes into contact with Toad. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toading Toad Land 100%io video. Toad Fact #1: Toad is God --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad Toad Mountain 100%io video Toad Fact #2: Your soul belongs to Toad --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad Toad Mountain 100%io video Toad Fact #000: Toad will find you wherever you hide. No escape. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad Toad Mountain 100%io video Toad Fact #8: Toad is both dead and alive at the same time. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad Toad Mountain 100%io video Toad Fact #255: Toad exists in all timelines and alternate dimensions. There is no alternate universe without Toad. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad Toad Mountain video Toad Fact #827: Toad aims for his victim's mental stability first, then he breaks them down from within. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toading Toad Land Video Toad Fact #X: 37 Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad Toad --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad Toad Mountain 100%io video Toad Fact #64: Toad is Toad --Description of MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad Toad Mountain 100%io video Toad Fact #+: Toad Facts may be misleading. --MadeForReleasio toad's Toad Toad Mountain 100%io video Toad Fact #9999999999: Toad's reason for being brought into existence is to exterminate the Tiny Evil Penguin --Waddle Derp in comments for MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad Toad Mountain 100%io video Toad fact #117: Toad is the real princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. --MadeForReleasio Toad in comments on the Toad Toad Mountain 100%io video Toad fact #394: Toad is an all powerful entity none dare to oppose. --MadeForReleasio Toad in comments on the Toad Toad Mountain 100%io video Toad fact #422: Toad can control the flow of time and manipulate the future to satisfy his needs. There is no escape from Toad.﻿ --MadeForReleasio Toad in comments on the Toad Toad Mountain 100%io video Toad Fact #423: In addition to controlling Time, toad can also control all space and matter contained within the Toad Multiverse. --Toad's Official Guide to Toad, vol. 1 Toad Fact #424: Toad can create earth, water, fire, and air at will, just by saying "Toad!" --Toad's Official Guide to Toad, vol. 1 Toad Fact #666 MadeForReleasio Toad is a traitor to Toad the Toad God. -Releasio Bros. 2 USA Toad Fact #34: No exceptions. --Connor Mulder's comment on MadeForReleasio Toad's secret slide etc. 100%io video Toad Fact #900: Toad will redo everything he hates because he has nothing better to do. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad in the Toad World 100%io video Toad Fact #5321: Toad will strike down all that try to beat him at his own game. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Lethal Toad Land 100%io video Toad Fact #581: Toad is allergic to Toad --MadeForReleasio Toad's Lethal Toad Land 100%io video Toad Fact #926: Toad smiles while he sleeps because because his dreams are filled with the cries and pain of the innocent. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Metal Cap etc. 100%io video Toad Fact #430: Toad has implanted his spirit into all animal life in the Mushroom Kingdom, but he is the only one who can see the Toad within them. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Metal Cap etc. 100%io video Toad Fact #73762: Toad has psychokinesis. Do not provoke Toad. Unless you want a free trip to the moon. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad Toad Docks 100%io video Toad Fact #887: Toad can actively see your every move...think twice about what you do from now on... --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad Toad Docks 100%io video Toad Fact #12746: Toad can control water and light (or absence of). He has the power to corrupt it at will. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad Toad Docks 100%io video Toad Fact #4928: Toad can swim around the world in only one hour. And that's an in ad off day for Toad. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad Toad Docks 100%io video Toad Fact #3826: Toad decides the laws of the universe and we must follow them. Do not disappoint our law maker Toad. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad Toad Docks 100%io video's description. Toad Fact #992: Toad is capable of attracting all of the worlds coins to him, but he chooses not to for a challenge. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad Toad Docks 100%io video's description. Toad Fact #69: Most of Toads don't have gender. --Shadow Mario in the Releasio Toad Board toad Fact list Toad fact #7433: Toad can cause massive explosions anytime he wishes. Do not anger Toad. --Description of MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad in the Toad Sea 100%io video Toad fact #9212: Toad can break the very concept of time. No further explanation or context is needed. --Description of MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad in the Toad Sea 100%io video Toad Fact #81992: Toad created all the enemies in the game from his imagination. He's not very creative. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad-Toad World 100%io video Toad Fact #78: Toad is called Kinopio in Japan. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad-Toad World 100%io video Toad Fact #3: Toad will kill anything. It makes no difference to Toad. He has no morals or conscience. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad-Toad World 100%io video Toad Fact #821: Toad has been known to fake his death several times. To throw people off. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad-Toad World 100%io video Toad Fact #209: Toad can drown anything he wishes just by thinking it. He is able to teleport water into the lungs of those he wishes to drown. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad-Toad World 100%io video's description. Toad Fact #299: Toad is not actually happy with his existence. This is why he hurts those around him. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad-Toad World 100%io video's description. Toad fact #8271: The giant Toadman in Toadman's Land was built in the image of a deity that protected those who lived in the snowy fields before it adopted the name "Toadman's Land". --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toadman's Land 100%io video's description Toad fact #2200: Said deity would strike down all who harmed the locals and in return the Toad's offered their prayers and eternal gratitude. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toadman's Land 100%io video's description Toad Fact #17: Toad will grow back anything he loses. It grows back twice as strong. Toad's power is unlimited. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Tall, Toad Mountain 100%io video Toad Fact #937: Toad loves doing the same thing over and over. He expects different results each time. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Tall, Toad Mountain 100%io video's description Toad Fact #200: Toad does not need the warmth of the sun to survive. He needs the cold feeling of loneliness only the moon and darkness can offer. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Tall, Toad Mountain 100%io video's description. Toad Fact #004: Toad can break the sound barrier just by walking. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toady-Toad Island 100%io video Toad Fact #55: Toad is secretly in control of the sun. If angered, Toad will not hesitate to take light away from these lands. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toady-Toad Island 100%io video's description. Toad Fact #2098: Toad is friends with all who live. If you are not friends with Toad, you are not worthy of drawing breath. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toady-Toad Island 100%io video's description Toad Fact #92: Toad was created to combat Toad. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad Mario over the Toad etc. video's description Toad Fact #4454: Toad has no bones in his body. Toad is able to move his body because his will to see others drown in despair is so strong. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad Mario over the Toad etc. video's description Toad Fact #0192: Toad is hiding a very shocking secret... --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad Toad Clock 100%io video Toad Fact #9438: Toad created the very concept of time. He can control time itself as a result. He has stopped himself from aging just so he can see the despair and suffering of the Mushroom Kingdom for as long as it stands. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad Toad Clock 100%io video's description Toad Fact #4827: Toad has mastered the art of exploding. He can now put himself back together after his limbs have been violently torn from his body due to the explosion. It's okay though. He doesn't feel pain. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad Toad Clock 100%io video's description Toad fact #918: Toad owns several airships around the Mushroom Kingdom. He uses them to intercept packages and supplies being delivered to the Mushroom Kingdom by air. --MadeForReleasio's Toad Ride 100%io video's description Toad fact #4421: Toad is not affected by the wind. If it seems like he's being blown back, he's not. He's just pretending so the wind doesn't get discouraged and quits its day job. --MadeForReleasio's Toad Ride 100%io video's description Toad Fact #1,098,657: Toad takes joy in disappointing others. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad in the Toad 100%io video Toad Fact #1,098,658: But he also takes joy in making others happy too. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad in the Toad 100%io video Toad fact #5827: Toad doesn't need to breathe. He can survive in any situation. Space, water, underground cave in, you name it and Toad can take it. He only pretends to drown in this game to make the water happy. --MadeForReleasio commenting in his Toad's Toad in the Toad 100%io video Toad fact #7559: Toad has superhuman strength. He is able to lift almost anything he has too. However, he never uses this strength because he wants his adventures to have some kind of challenge to them.﻿ --MadeForReleasio commenting in his Toad's Toad in the Toad 100%io video Toad Fact #-1: Toad is the Toad God, and he uses his powers to make all the toad faces on the screen. Using the game shark code to get rid of them angers the toad god and he will have his revenge.﻿ --Ethan White on MadeForReleasio's skeleton-stealing clams video Toad Fact #√π: Toad God deletes the core system files of all computers with the snow-removing mini-mod downloaded on New Year's Day every year.﻿ --Ethan White on MadeForReleasio's skeleton-stealing clams video Toad Fact #777: Ethan speaks for the toad God﻿ --Ethan White on MadeForReleasio's skeleton-stealing clams video Toad Fact #255: If you added up all of the Toads in the Toad Army, they would overflow to zero.﻿ --Ethan White on MadeForReleasio's skeleton-stealing clams video Toad Fact #3.14159: There are no side quests. There is only toad.﻿ --Ethan White on MadeForReleasio's skeleton-stealing clams video Toad Fact #1298 It was toad who stole the stars﻿ --Ethan White on MadeForReleasio's skeleton-stealing clams video Toad Fact #VII Toad predates the universe and as such writes numbers in roman numerals﻿ --Ethan White on MadeForReleasio's skeleton-stealing clams video Toad Fact #∞: The toad facts never end.﻿ --Ethan White on MadeForReleasio's skeleton-stealing clams video Toad Fact #666666666, Toad's fans will probably die 20 years early for heart attack because of such Toad speed. --Shadow Mario on MadeForReleasio's skeleton-stealing clams video Brazillian Toad Fact #1, i don't know on other countries, but here we drink a chocolate named "Toddynho", sometimes people do jokes and name it "Toadinho", here is a image of it: www.e-farsas.com/wp-content/uploads/toddynho-chocolate.jpg --Shadow Mario on MadeForReleasio's skeleton-stealing clams video Toddy Fact #1, people say it can kill children.﻿ --Shadow Mario on MadeForReleasio's skeleton-stealing clams video Toad Fact #102: This channel was a mistake. Nothing good has come from it. --MadeForReleasio Toad's BoB and WF updates video Toad Fact #2843: Everything gets worse forever. There is no happiness. --MadeForReleasio Toad's BoB and WF updates video Toad Fact #3734: Toadfish are zombies that don't need to breath. --Ethan's abridged Releasio play through part 4 video Toad Fact #n053: Toad does not have a nose. He smells with his omniscient, all-seeing, all-perceiving, horrifying, terror-inducing black holes he calls his eyes. --Ethan White in the Releasio 2j release video comments Toad Fact #777b: Ethan is Toad ---Ethan White in the comments for tMadeForReleasio Toad's BoB and WF update video Toad Fact #4827 in your description reminds me of Goddard from Jimmy Neutron.﻿ --Nmotsch idontwannagivemyrealname on the comments for MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad Toad Clock 100%io video Toad Fact #1000000 Toad's game cannot be corrupted, according to Vinesauce. If you do try, however, Toad will force the game to crash.﻿ --Super Gaming Kid 64 on MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad-Toad World 100%io video Toad Fact #666,666: Toad is a necromancer. He will bring back the dead and force them to play Releasio for eternity. --Ethan White in comments for MadeForReleasio Toad's Tardygave Road video Toad Fact #32,487,956: The red spots on Toad's hat are made with blood from those who betrayed Toad. --Toad's Official Guide to Toad Vol. 1 Toad Fact #75,436: All will love Toad or perish. --Toad's Official Guide to Toad Vol. 1 Mexican Toad Fact #1, Mexican Toads' speed can pass through Trump's Mexico wall --Shadow Mario on the Releasio Toad Board Toad Fact list Toad Fact #+-64, Toad is Grand Dad's best nightmare. --Shadow Mario on the MadeForReleasio Toad skeleton stealing clams video -Toad Fact #25,836: The planets do not revolve around the Sun. The planets revolve around Toad. Everything revolves around Toad. The world begins and ends with Toad. Everything is centered on Toad. --Toad's Official Guide to Toad Vol. 1 Toad Fact #97456987, Toad Faces on Releasio 64 are dead Toads cursing an object. --Shadow Mario on the Releasio Toad Board Toad Boards Fact List ToadJ "Toad" Toad Fact #69, A Toad is a Toad, you can't say it is a half Toad.﻿ --Shadow Mario on the Marble Blast Releasio: Extra Toad Edition Release Video Toad Fact #97456987, Toad Faces on Releasio 64 are dead Toads cursing an object. --Shadow Mario on the Releasio Toad Board Toad Fact list Toad Fact #82,739,173,619: The meaning of life is Toad. --Toad's Official Guide to Toad Toad Fact #118: Despite Toad Fact #117, Toad prefers to stay in the shadows and out of the spotlight. He allows Princess TOADstool to pretend to run the Kingdom so that the subjects of the Mushroom Kingdom think they have a hope of escape from Toad. The resulting disappointment when the truth is discovered pleases Toad. Toad Fact #32,767.255: The Tiny Evil Penguin may return. --Toad's official guide to Toad vol. 1 Toad Fact #9,274,033: Toad is everywhere. If something exists, Toad is there too. --Toad's official guide to Toad vol. 1 Toad Fact #835,185: The pattern in which the Toads in the Toad Snow are constantly teleporting is a code which they use to communicate with each other. The code is so sophisticated that none save Toad or his Toad underlings could ever decipher it. --Toad's official guide to Toad vol. 1 Toad Fact #n629: Seeing Toad is an omen of good luck. If you are having bad luck, Toad will kill you before you notice him. --Toad's official guide to Toad vol. 1 Toad Fact #666999, Genderless Toads can have children, but only fusing each other's souls (Not an undertale reference or whatever) --Shadow Mario on the Releasio Toad Board Toad Facts list Toad Fact #0.17482364: I am Toad. I survive by feeding off of Madeforreleasio's decaying life force, as he is driven to insanity by playing Releasio. --Ethan White on MadeForReleasio Toad's Void-9 video Toad Fact #241: Snowballs have the power to distort time and space. --MadeForReleasio' Toad's Toad's Christmas Adventure video Toad Fact #Obvious, Releasio 64 is unbeatable without pressing A. --Shadow Mario on the Releasio Toad Board Toad Facts List Toad Fact #580, Toad deserves a lot of applauses, without him, we would not survive, because he created Internet. --Shadow Mario on the Releasio Toad Board Toad Facts List Toad Fact #XXX, Shadow Mario works for Toad, he will make a Releasio Version of his upcoming Major Hack. --Shadow Mario on the Releasio Toad Board Toad Facts List Toad Fact #$: Super Toad Maker is considered a Beta of Super Releasio Maker. Toad God himself spoke it. --Supahsta on MadeForReleasio Toad's skeleton-stealing clams video Toad Fact #541u73 there is absolutely nothing wrong with Toad (all hail.) Toad (all hail.) is perfect. There is nothing wrong with this game. Do not question Toad (all hail.) --Ethan White on Supahsta's Flappy Releasio release video Toad Fact #Party: In Releasio Party, the only mini game is Kill the Traitors. --Supahsta on the Releasio Snakio v1.0 release video American Toad Fact #1: Donald Trump is secretly Toad,that's why he has a T in "Trump". --Supahsta on the Releasio Toad Board Toad Facts List Toad Fact #I'mthebest: Toad is the best, you're not. --Shadow Mario on the Releasio Snakio v1.0 release video Toad Fact #27: Toad is so powerful, he beat TheLegend27 on a battle. --Supahsta on the Releasio Snakio v1.0 release video Toad Fact #27b: Toad IS TheLegend27. Toad beat himself in a battle. --Ethan White on the Releasio Snakio v1.0 release video Toad Fact #27c: He beat a fake Legend27 with cool powers.﻿ --Supahsta on the Releasio Snakio v1.0 release video Toad Fact #Toast: Toad can beat everyone he wants, just need to write his name on his book and he dies. --Shadow Mario on the Releasio Snakio v1.0 release video Toad Fact #idk: Toad can see and beat a Yo-Kai without the watch.﻿ --Supahsta on the Releasio Snakio v1.0 release video Toad Fact #GO, Toad is not a pokémon, Toad is not a trainer, he was encrypted and deleted, his new name is now "MissingNo."﻿ --Shadow Mario on the Releasio Snakio v1.0 release video Toad Fact #MissingNo, Toad is not a glitch, just a easter egg.﻿ --Shadow mario on the Releasio Snakio v1.0 release video Toad Fact #daot, Toad can technically go at normal mario speed, just need a steep slope.﻿ --IcariW on the Releasio Snakio v1.0 release video ヒキガエルの事実# 93382:ヒキガエルは多く 異 なる言語を話すことができます。 --MadeForReleasio Toad's Releasio USA part 1 video Toad Fact #7777: Slot machines are fun when you can manipulate time. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Releasio USA part 1 video Toad Fact #lol:Microsoft is secretly working at Windows Releasio for Toad. --Supahsta on the Releasio Toad Board Toad Facts List Kinopio Fact #1: Releasio don't exist on Japan, but Toad does. --Shadow Mario on the Releasio Toad Board Toad Facts List Toad Fact #5hr00m: If you kiss Toad, he may turn into a beautiful prince... --Ethan on the Releasio USA part 1 video by MFRT Toad fact #>%gfvz;7worldvoid9:Toad is non-exzisden,yet exzisting.﻿ --Richard Gibson on MFRT's void 9 video Toad fact #::Toad is nothing yet everything﻿ --Richard Gibson on MFRT's void 9 video Toad Fact #dedb:You dare fight Toad,you die. --Supahsta on The Releasio Toad Board Toad Facts List Toad Fact #?: Weegee supports Toad. --Supahsta on MFRT's Releasio USA part 1 video THE LARGEST TOAD FACT EVER Toad fact #SolarSystem, Toad will try to kill you if... ...You don't repair the train ...Toad is starving ...Toad's wife left him ...Toad is tired ...You're too slow ...Toad's butt is getting kinda numb ...You are dead ...Releasio Toad Board get down --Shadow Mario on the Releasio Toad Board Toad Fact List Toad Fact #WhoGivesACrapAboutGravity, You can see a Toad using his powers for make a Toadit levitate on Releasio 2u Title Screen --Shadow Mario on the Releasio 2u release video Toad Fact #999,999: Toad is a Shroom. He will bring everybody alive and ask them to play Releasio for eternity. --Shadow Mario on the Tardygave Road release video. Toad Fact #YAS!: Windows Releasio is finished. -Supahsta on the Releasio Toad Forum Toad Fact #000002330000: Toad can move in midair simply by willing it. He doesn't even have to move. --MadeForReleasio's Releasio USA part 2 video Toad Fact #23,953,298: Toad can give life to caves. He cannot give life to anything else but caves. --MadeForReleasio's Releasio USA part 2 video Toad Fact #1,923,847,201: Cacti are lethal to Toad. Cacti are the only known weakness to Toad. --MadeForReleasio's Releasio USA part 2 video Toad Fact #8573: Gravity means nothing to Toad, he just simply pretends gravity effects him so he doesn't scare the other Toads...who can also ignore gravity... --MadeForReleasio's Vanish Cap, Metal Cap, and MIPS 100%io video Toad Fact #22130: Ancient historic writings point to Toad building the ancient Toad in Toading Toad land. --MadeForReleasio's Toading Toad Land 100%io video Toad Fact #ToadyToad, There is a Toad hidden in Toad's 'hat' --Shadow Mario on the Releasio Toad Board Toad Facts List Toad Fact #3...b: I'm using Toadilla Toadifox (Mozzila Firefox) because Toodle Toad (Google Chrome) sucks today. --Supahsta on the Releasio Toad Board Toad Facts List Toad Fact #Menes: Will check if Toad fixed Toodle Toad (Google Chrome)'s problem. If you hail Toad with your heart,he will grant you a wish --Supahsta on the Releasio Toad Board Toad Facts List Toad Fact #82749199974913: Toad can smell your thoughts. It's best to think about hailing Toad. --Ethan White the Releasio Toad Board Toad Facts List Toad Fact #37702072007: Toad gives happy to some people --Mario1985 on MFRT's Releasio 2u Part 2 video Toad Fact #235345: The Pirahna Toads never really sleep. They can see with the eyes on the Toad Faces they're covered in. --Ethan White's Toad's Fortress 100%io vid Toad Fact #99473: Do not question Releasio --Ethan White's Toad's Fortress 100%io vid Toad Fact #DragonToad: if you collect the seven Toad heads, Toadenron will grant you 3 wishes. --Shadow Mario on the Releasio Toad Board Toad Facts List Toad Fact #2345234: Toad takes over the minds of those who use fidget spinners and possesses them and ruins their personal lives, so that when Toad gives up control everything is ruined. --Ethan White's Fidget Spinner 64 Toad Head video Toad Fact #irl: Toad's real life form is that Toad toy i have. Sometimes i fight it,and i always lose. But we're training. It keeps watching me. --Supahsta on the Releasio Toad Board Toad Facts List Toad Fact #666.666: I am the Toad Toy. I summoned myself into reality. Check my new video where i kill SUPAHSTA. MadeForReleasio's next.﻿ --Supahsta on MadeForReleasio's confrontation with the enemy video Toad Fact #4: Everything is made out of Toad. --Part one of A Toad Without a Mario Cap's Releasio Bros playthrough Toad Fact #4T0M: Toad can manipulate atoms to his will. This is why he can phase through walls. --Part one of A Toad Wihot a Mario Cap's Releasios Bros playthrough Toad Fact #Q: Toad is under the influence. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad in the Toad World 100%io video Toad Fact #778: Toad will betray you. No question. But then he will betray the one he betrayed you for. So you can trust him. But then he will betray you again in an endless cycle of mind games. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad in the Toad World 100%io video Toad Fact #47: Toad wishes for endless despair in the Mushroom Kingdom. --MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad in the Toad World 100%io video Toad Fact #875: Toad have enough power for make a key float. --Shadow Mario in the comment section of MadeForReleasio Toad's Toad in the Toad Sea 100%io video TOAD FACT #6778912447: toad has made his own brand of calculators that can only multiply toad by toad. every time somebody uses the calculator, toads power multiplies. --A Toad with a Mario cap on in the church of Toad official discord server video Toad Fact #tau: Toad has a phobia of volume buttons. However, he has so much power it doesn't matter. --tau_is_better on Windows Releasio v2.1